


Latex Suit Iyami

by Tire_Toi



Category: m: おそ松くん| Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1988), おそ松くん| Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1966), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: :], Iyami - Freeform, Osomatsu - Freeform, Osomatsu-San - Freeform, french reviera, gratuitous gwen stephani mentions, gun - Freeform, sir justin (shrek), too many clowns, you dom Iyami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tire_Toi/pseuds/Tire_Toi
Summary: Iyami is looking good tonight





	Latex Suit Iyami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallowfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowfield/gifts).



You look out on to the french riviera, its sunset, and you see a Venetian boat row closer towards you

" Iyami" you shout, waving your hand in the air so he sees you

"I've been expecting you zansu"  
Iyami pulls the gondola forward so that you may step on

you cock your gun and aim at his face  
"I've missed this"  
You throw your pistol in to the water and board the vessel

Iyami raises his eye brow, evidently turned on

"Do you remember how we met (y/n) zansu?"  
Iyami rowed the boat along the twilight coast

You shake your head  
not really

 

but it was Germany where your eyes and his first locked  
you were sent to kill him, he was sent to kill you  
but chemistry finds away

Every day for the last five years you two would meet up like this  
for a wild night of passion on the ocean

you stand up and cut your clothes off with your knife  
exposing your naked body to all the world but mostly for Iyami you start dancing

" You look so-"

You tell him to shut up and let you dance in silence

Iyami enjoys this  
He is so turned on right now

you take the hand cuffs out of his pocket and put them on him  
"W-wow-wow-wow-zansu!"  
You lean in for what seems like a kiss but then you draw back

"What's the matter zansu?"

It's over, you push him into the water

One of you had to go  
better it be Iyami


End file.
